Sun and Time
by YesImIrish
Summary: The next installment in the Chronicles of Narnia. Jill may have to really fight for what she truly wants this time. PeterxJill OneShot for now


Sun and Time  
A Chronicles of Narnia story

Author Note: This chapter is slightly AU seeing as I lost my version of the book and I'm relying on my memories of the audio book. Please review. Jill and Peter = a match made in heaven.

PeterxJill

_It is love not reason that is stronger than death – Thomas Mann._

Jill looked up from the floor, on which she lay crumpled. Her whole body ached. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears over Eustace. It wasn't until she sat up fully that she realised that she was no longer in the stable. She was in a gorgeous field, flowers painted everywhere against the green canopy.

'What the?' she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

'Jill? Are you alright?'

Jill looked up and found herself staring into the ocean blue eyes of Peter Pevensie. She blinked at the sincerity and warmth of them, a tinge of worry glinting there as well.

'Peter? What happened? I –' Jill broke off, tears filling her eyes.

'Hey now' he whispered and knelt beside her. 'It's all ok now'

She stared at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. 'Are you sure?' she asked.

Peter raised a hand and brushed away her tears, keeping his fingers brushed against her skin. 'I don't know' he said honestly 'But I'll make sure it will be'

He helped her up, and then hugged her. She clung to him, feeling safer as his strong arms encircled her. She never wanted to let go. Peter held Jill closer, revelling in her smell, however musty and sweaty it was. He had missed her, though he wouldn't admit it.

'Jill?'

Peter released her as Jill took in the sight of Edmund and Lucy, Aunt Polly and Diggory. Her eyes lit up and Peter felt a rush of happiness.

'You're here!' she cried and was soon engulfed in hugs with everyone. But Peter knew that she looked for only one, Eustace.

He appeared out from behind a tree, dressed in finery. He was grinning like a mad man.

'Good grief Pole, I leave for one minute and you're already in hysterics' he teased.

Jill looked up, her lips pulling back into the most beautiful smile that Peter had ever seen. She was beautiful. Even with her face streaked with dirt and tears.

'Oh Eustace!' she cried and hugged him, hard.

Peter felt a surge of jealousy spring through his veins. She was close to Eustace, something he always envied the younger boy of. If he just had the chance to get to know her better he would love her for ever more. Not that he would admit that of course.

Jill felt more tears leak out as she hugged Eustace. 'Thank god you're alright' she whispered in his ears.

'Do you think I would leave without saying goodbye?' he questioned, pulling back to look at her. 'Not a chance Pole'

She smiled. Eustace saw Peter over her shoulder and grinned knowingly at his expression. Jill threw a glance over her shoulder at him and smiled her entire face lighting up. Peter smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling in an almost mesmerising manner.

'You look wonderful all of you' she said, turning to face all of them.

'You look stunning too' Edmund put in.

Jill looked confused and Peter nodded downwards. She gasped and saw she was dressed in a simple, lovely blue dress. Her hair and skin were clean too.

'But I swear that I was dirty before' she breathed.

'Its part of the magic' Aunt Polly chuckled.

'You should be used to it by now' Master Diggory put in.

They all laughed at that. Jill smiled widely at Peter, who returned her expression gladly. 'So, what happened to Tirian?' Eustace asked suddenly.

Jill's face fell. 'I don't know' she whispered.

Peter moved closer, closing the group so he was standing next to Jill. 'He should be fine' he said.

'I hope so' Jill muttered.

'Think positive' Lucy chimed in 'Tirian sounds like a smart man'

Suddenly the door was flung open. They all turned to stare at it and reeled in shock as Tirian flounced in, dragging Rishda Tarkan.

'You wanted me to go into the stable then I will!' he shouted 'But I'm bringing you with me!'

Jill whimpered and moved slightly closer to Peter. He rubbed her shoulder affectionately. A flash of lightning broke the blue sky and a thunder clap sounded. Then Tash was there. Jill's eyes went round as saucers with fear radiating from her form.

Peter put his arm around her quickly to try and soothe her shaking form. He had never seen Jill so vulnerable before. He didn't like it at all. Eustace saw the movement. He smiled to himself. Maybe if everything worked out those two would find happiness.

'You called for me Rishda Tarkan. You got your wish, what have you got to say?' Tash boomed.

The Tarkan merely whimpered. Tash chuckled darkly and swallowed him whole. Jill buried her face in Peter's chest, shaking like a leaf. He wrapped his arms around her.

'Hush now, it'll be ok' he murmured.

She looked up at him and followed his gaze. Tirian was staring at Tash calmly, Tash grinned evilly.

'And you!' he hissed.

'Peter! Do something!' Jill whispered frantically. He heard the fear in her voice and felt his confidence flair.

He walked straight up to Tash and addressed. 'Be gone foul fiend, take your prey elsewhere' he commanded, very aware of Jill's eyes on his back.

With a shriek Tash was gone and Tirian turned to face him, eyes glowing gratefully. Jill's face flushed with happiness.

'Come on' she told everyone.

When they reached Tirian and Peter the latter was speaking. 'He's gone'

'Thank you' Tirian said.

Jill giggled at his formal tone. 'Sire don't you recognise me' she asked merrily.

'Jill isn't it?' he asked incredulously.

'Of course' she smiled.

'I don't suppose you know who I am?' Eustace teased.

'Why you are Eustace aren't you?' Tirian asked, his tone exploding with happiness.

The group shared another laugh. Jill placed a hand on Tirian's arm. 'Now' she said 'Let me make you know to Peter, High King over all King's in Narnia'

Tirian saw how Jill's face lit up when she spoke of Peter. He also heard the hitch in her voice. She felt something more than friendship for the blonde haired High King.

'High King, you are welcome to me' Tirian bowed, keeping one eye firmly on Jill's glowing expression.

'And you are welcome to us' he responded regally. 'Come meet the Lady Polly and the Lord Diggory'

Tirian noticed tat Peter also kept Jill in his view range. But as soon as he clapped eyes on Polly and Diggory his curiosity mounted.

'Lady is it true that you were the first to come to Narnia?'

'Yes it is true, I and the Lord Diggory here' she responded merrily.

Jill smiled. 'And this King Edmund and Queen Lucy' she said pointing to each person as she named them.

Tirian looked oddly at Peter and Jill knew instantly what question was coming. She moved closer to Peter.

'Sire I've read all the fables and did your majesty not have two sisters? Where is Queen Susan?' Tirian asked as Jill knew he would.

Peter's eyes darkened. He bowed his head for a moment. Edmund and Eustace scowled ferociously, Lucy's smile faded. 'My sister Susan' Peter said heavily 'Is no longer a friend of Narnia'

Jill rubbed his arm. He swallowed. 'But let's not talk about that now' Peter continued, his eyes warming again 'Look, there are lovely fruit trees to taste'

Jill smiled as she saw Peter take the lead towards the fruit trees. She quickly joined them, taking a bite from the sweet fruit. She smiled contently. She finished the fruit and saw Tirian edging towards her.

'Sire, how are you?' she asked quietly.

'Fine, I just wonder what happened to Jewel, Farsight, Puzzle and Poggin' he said quietly.

Jill felt her eyes stinging again. 'I'm sure they are fine' she forced herself to say.

Tirian nodded and laid a hand on her arm. 'How long have you and the High King been courting?' he questioned.

Jill stared at him, astounded. 'Courting? Oh no, no, no' she whispered 'Peter and I are just friends'

Tirian was about to question her further when Lucy sidled over.

'Your Majesty' Lucy said tentatively 'Do you think you could speak to the dwarves?'

'I feel no great love for dwarves today but as it you that asks me Lady, I shall'

Tirian led the procession towards the dwarves, who were seated on top of each other, as if there wasn't enough room. Peter zoned out slightly as the others spoke to the dwarves, thinking of Jill. Whilst they had been waiting, he had thought of nothing but her. He had feared for her safety, hoping that she was safe and that she was happy.

He soon snapped back to reality when a huge roar resonated throughout the field. _Aslan. _

'Aslan' Jill whispered.

'Welcome everyone, you have done so well' he growled warmly.

Peter bowed. 'Aslan, you are welcome to us' he said.

'High King Peter, your words are most welcome' Aslan bowed his head. 'Before I go on I must have a word with Jill and Eustace'

The old lion led the two away from the group. Eustace looked very solemn Jill thought. Aslan turned to them, his golden eyes warm.

'Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve' he said 'You have both done so well'

'Thank you sir' Eustace said meekly.

'Eustace, your courage has been outstanding. Even faced with losing all you knew to fight on. My advice for you now is to let your head rule your emotions and not your emotions rule your head'

Eustace nodded, looking confused. 'Now please return to the others for what I have to tell Jill is personal to her' Aslan intoned.

Eustace squeezed Jill's hand and departed. Jill smiled after him, catching Peter's eye for a moment before turning back to Aslan.

'Child you too have been courageous. More so than your previous adventure' Aslan rumbled.

'I have a lot to fight for' Jill told him, smiling as Peter's face flashed in her minds eye.

'Indeed child and am I correct in assuming that you have found feelings for a special person?' Aslan asked.

Jill flushed. 'I'm sorry sir' she said demurely.

Aslan stared at her long and hard. 'Child why are you apologising? Love is the greatest gift in the entire world'

'But sir, surely it is not when only person feels the gift'

'Child has the High King told you of his feelings towards you?'

'No' Jill replied.

'Than heed this advice. When you least expect it the one thing you truly desire but also truly fear will come to pass. When this does let go of your fear and jump in head first. Only then will you truly be at peace with yourself' Aslan said softly.

Jill looked at the Great Lion, utterly speechless. Slowly she nodded.

'Come we must see the end of this chapter and the beginning of another' Aslan finally said.

With that the Great Lion led Jill back to the others. Peter wondered what the Lion had said to her but dared not ask for he was a smart man, and as a smart man he knew that if it was important for him to know Jill or Aslan would tell him.

All the same he longed to know what the two had discussed. Jill flashed a quick smile and he returned it. Whatever it was he hoped that it had made Jill happy.


End file.
